Currently, with development of communications technologies and growth of user requirements, 5G mobile communication has become a research focus in the communications industry. In addition to supporting conventional telecommunications services, the 5G mobile communication further needs to adapt to rapid development of the mobile Internet and Internet of Things service in the future. Therefore, various service requirements are proposed on the 5G mobile communication in the communications industry, including key performance requirements, such as a high capacity, a low latency, a massive connection, high reliability, and high mobility. Requirements of various services on a system parameter are inconsistent or even mutually exclusive. For example, a high-mobility needs a relatively wide subcarrier spacing to resist a relatively high Doppler spread (Doppler Spread). However, to serve a remote user, a relatively narrow subcarrier spacing needs to be designed to ensure an effective coherent bandwidth (Coherent Bandwidth). However, subframes in a current mobile communications system have an identical data structure, such as an equal subframe length, an equal quantity of symbols, and an equal subcarrier spacing, and both sampling frequencies and FFT sizes of the subframes are equal for equal transmission bandwidths. It can be learned that a single feature of a subframe in the current mobile communications system cannot meet various service requirements of the 5G mobile communication, and consequently, a service level of the 5G mobile communication is extremely low.